


Running

by ProbiePondKenobi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbiePondKenobi/pseuds/ProbiePondKenobi





	Running

Try as he might  
To be his own  
He cannot escape  
He cannot run

His past comes back to haunt him  
In a burning flame from years ago  
Taking his love and his choices  
And all he has for hope.

Still he hopes and dreams  
That one day soon against all odds  
This life of pain, of war, of death,   
Will change for the good.

But his own blood, tainted and unclean,  
And the secrets hidden in the dark  
Bind him tight – to this life of struggle -  
And hold him, crush him, kill him…

Try as he might  
To be his own  
He cannot fight  
He cannot leave


End file.
